Martyr Logarius
Martyr Logarius is a Boss in Bloodborne. He can be found in Cainhurst Castle. The Crown of Illusions can be found on the ground after Martyr Logarius is defeated. The Logarius' Seat Lamp will also become available. Description Strategy Martyr Logarius primarily uses arcane-based spells. There are two (2) stages to this fight. 'Stage 1' During the first stage, Logarius mainly uses three spells: #He will cast a large ball of swirling skulls that slowly move towards the player, then explode, resulting in medium AoE damage. This spell can be avoided and he can be attacked while it is being charged. Note that he can't be interrupted, but a Visceral Attack will cause the Hunter to be temporarily invulnerable. #He will cast about seven homing skulls, in a row-like formation. Damage can be avoided with a forward dodge through the skulls. Also there is some spacing between the skulls, allowing the player to move in between them before the homing kicks in which merges them together. #He will cast a single skull, in one of two ways; the first version is cast as a small skull that slowly moves forward. Soon after, Logarius will swing his staff again, causing the skull to expand, dealing medium-high AoE damage. The second version is cast at very close range (in whatever direction he is facing), in the form of the large expanded skull, making it dangerous to be within melee range. Logarius' melee attack is the only attack that can be parried with a gunshot during the first stage. 'Stage 2' The second stage is triggered at about 70% of his health. Logarius will charge up a large AoE for 7 seconds. While he cannot be interrupted with normal attacks during this time, he can be backstabbed by using a charged R2 behind him while he charges. This will cancel his self-buff and allow him to be staggered with ordinary attacks throughout the rest of the fight. Logarius will now become very aggressive and also gains the ability to levitate. He will start using his sword in his left hand. Most of the time he will swing with both weapons, rather than cast spells, making it possible to stagger him more often. Logarius can stab his sword into the ground, creating a small AoE. The sword will remain in the ground and a cloud of knives will appear above it. These knives will home in on the Hunter, dealing a small amount of damage with stun-lock properties. The sword can be destroyed by either a gunshot or an attack from a Right Hand Weapon. 'Tips' *The Arcane Lake Caryll Rune will boost defense against Logarius' arcane attacks. *The sword-spell attack can be cancelled by striking the planted sword with a weapon, shooting it with a firearm, or hitting it with projectiles. *One strategy for the fight is to stay close to Logarius during Stage 1 (making sure to dodge any expanded skulls), limiting his attack options. During Stage 2, stagger him as much as possible, while destroying his sword-spell whenever he uses it. *Sudden changes in tempo during this fight can make it difficult to stagger Logarius since the weapons he uses have vastly different movesets. In one hand, he uses a scythe with slow swing and stab attacks. In the other hand, he wields a sword for quick slashes and thrusts, which can disrupt the player's tempo. Pay attention to the weapon he is about to use in order to stagger him effectively. *Consider using a Rifle Spear or Reiterpallasch to stagger Logarius. *Lead Elixir can prove to be effective, especially during the second stage. Lore Martyr Logarius was once the head of the group known as the Executioners, a partition of the Healing Church with the goal of completely eradicating the Cainhurst Vilebloods. At some point in time, he discovered a vile secret within Cainhurst Castle, and so donned the Crown of Illusions and seated himself on the rooftop, ready to prevent all from discovering what he found. He is mentioned earlier in the game by the NPC Alfred. Trivia * Martyr Logarius wears yellow robes, possibly as a reference to Hastur, the King in Yellow. Videos Martyr Logarius Stagger Tactic with Blade of Mercy Martyr Logarius Strategy - with Lead Elixir- Gallery Image bloodborne-46.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses